What's eating Himura Kenshin
by SassandraS
Summary: Crossover with 'Whats eating Gilbert Grape". Kenshin tries to deal with his drinking mother while keeping an eye on his brothers. How much more untill he finally snaps?


This idea popped into my head while watching _What's eating Gilbert Grape_. That time I actually followed the plot instead of drooling on Johnny Depp. Gods that guy is hot. Gotta love that smile.

This isn't gonna be exactly the same though. I changed a few things.

Anyway, lemme know what you think.

SassandraS

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and What's eating Gilbert Grape belong to some very rich people who obviously aren't me. Would I be typing this shit if I actually owned this? Hell no. I'd be on my private island somewhere warm laughing my head off. Savvy?

**What's eating Himura Kenshin?**

Chapter 1: Camper ritual

"They still haven't arrived yet!"

A scrawny redheaded youth kicked at a stray can lying on the abandoned road, his golden gaze eyeing the horizon accusingly.

Another redhead, slightly taller yet equally scrawny regarded him with amused violet eyes.

"Patience Ken-chan. They'll be here shortly".

The other snorted.

"That is exactly what you said one hour ago. And two hours ago! And three!"

"Oh stop your complaining you. We've been sitting here for two hours and a half tops. At least your brother doesn't complain."

They both regarded the third and smallest member of the group. With fiery locks tied back in a low ponytail and his violet gaze fixed on a top spinning about at his feet, the crouched figure would be easy to overlook.

The youth snorted again.

"At least one of us is having a good time."

Suddenly the small one stood, pointing at the horizon.

"Campers!"

Shouting in excitement, the youth started running down the road towards the approaching campers.

"They've come! They've come!"

Smiling, the eldest of the group took his youngest brother by the hand and together they ran after the other one.

_Every year me and my brothers watch the campers arrive in our little town. It's kind of a ritual really. The arrival of the campers means the beginning of summer vacation and tons of fun. Because then our town would organise festivals for the tourists._

_My brother Kenta loves the campers most. It's his dream to own one some day. He'll turn 15 in a month. We're having a party then at our house._

_My dad built the house all by himself.  
He's gone now. Hanged himself in the basement one day. We never knew why._

_Shinta was the one that found him that unfaithful day four years ago. He pretty much kept to himself ever since. Refuses to talk to strangers. Hell, sometimes he barely says more than a sentence a day. He just turned eight._

_My older sister Megumi is more like our mother. At 23 she takes care of us all, working at the clinic as a nurse to keep food on the table. She studied to be a doctor but she had to quit her studies after dad died.  
She's more of a mother to us than our real mother._

_Ever since dad died, she refused to leave the house. So now she just sits there all day, doing nothing at all except drinking and watching TV.   
She used to be the most beautiful girl in town. Now she's just an empty shell resembling something from Dawn of the Dead rather than a human being._

_And me? I'm Kenshin. Himura Kenshin. I'm 21 and I work part-time at a grocery shop in town, owned by Katsura-san and his wife Ikumatsu-san. I can't let Megumi do all the work, now can I?_

_But my most important task is to keep an eye on my two younger brothers.  
Shinta is no problem at all. The kid follows me around like a beaten dog. It saddens me, how he depends on me this much.  
Kenta however, is a whole different story. That kid attracts trouble with a capital T.  
Gets in fights a lot. Stuff like that. Mostly because of his potty mouth.  
They've threatened to kick him out of school if his behaviour doesn't improve._

_  
He really doesn't mean any harm. He's just a bitter teen, searching for his path in life.  
I couldn't care less for his bad-ass behaviour.  
He's my brother and I'll make sure he won't be harmed. I'll protect him no matter what._

Pretty tough words for a scrawny guy who'd probably wouldn't even reach up to your chest.

_But I've made it my sole purpose in life to make those around me smile. So far, only my mother seems to be immune. Guess I'll have to try harder._

"Look at that one! Look!"

Kenta came running back again, his normally narrowed and shielded eyes now wide in amazement.  
He ran past Kenshin and Shinta, waving madly at the rapidly passing campers.  
Shinta tugged at his brother's worn jeans.

"Pony?" he asked with round and twinkling eyes.  
Chuckling, Kenshin crouched so Shinta could get up. Then he got up and ran after his crazy brother while Shinta giggled gleefully.

He quickly caught up with Kenta, running alongside the campers with Kenta and Shinta waving excitedly.  
Every once in a while a driver would smile and wave back.

When a big floral patterned one came by, a girl with a long braid leaned out of the window.

"Oi! Kitsune-tachi! You'll never keep up if you're that slow! Race you to the camp site!"

"I'd outrace you any day weasel-girl. You come out here if you dare!" Kenta shouted while pulling his eye.

The girl in the camper didn't take the weasel comment good it seemed.

"WEASEL-GIRL! Why I ought to…"

"Misao-chan, calm down."

A new girl had appeared next to the other, Misao. Her raven hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. And her eyes were a brilliant blue.

Kenshin felt somewhat strange when her eyes locked with his. Sapphire met amethyst. He could see a pure innocent soul behind those eyes and she could read the sadness in his.

The connection was broken when Misao the weasel-girl spoke again.

"We"ll see how fast you really can run. Step on it, Katsu!"

And the camper sped up, faster than they could ever run.  
Kenta tried to but had to give up after a while.

Kenshin had stopped as well, gaining his breath again. Shinta had slipped to the ground and was now playing with his top again.

"They're getting bigger each year. Big enough for four people to live in I bet!" Kenta exclaimed, plopping down next to his brother in the grass.

He gazed at the sky dreamily.

"One day, we'll have our own camper. We'll travel all over the world Kenshin. You know what I'm saying? Then I'll be the one laughing at kids trying to keep up with my super-camper."

Kenshin burst out laughing.

"Yes, I bet that would be quite a sight."

"And once she'll be out of that house, I'm sure okaa-san will smile again."  
Those words were spoken softly, barely audible. Yet they all heard.

Kenshin sighed and gazed at his brother mournfully.

"Maybe Kenta. We can only hope."  
He got up then.

"We should be heading home."

He took Shinta's hand and started walking home.

Kenta stood there for a little while, staring at the spot where the campers had disappeared.  
A smile appeared on his face.

"Someday. I promise."

He then turned and followed his two brothers home.

To Be Continued…

Sooooooooooo…. Is this any good? Does it suck? Could it be a best-seller (yeah right)

Whatever the case, push that tiny button at the bottom of this page and feed the author!

Make me a happy crazy bitch.

SassandraS


End file.
